


Bear Your Neighbor's Burden Within Reason

by Bek_SB



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Separation Anxiety, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Написано на заявку с kink meme: “ Трость Германна ломается/теряется. Ему приходится (крайне неохотно) перемещаться, опираясь на Ньютона. Больше сцен, где они ходят за руку. По началу ситуация их раздражает и смущает, но вскоре они находят общий режим. И даже когда Германн получает новую трость, они не могут найти в себе силы расстаться."





	Bear Your Neighbor's Burden Within Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bear Your Neighbor's Burden Within Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925648) by [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude). 

— Могло быть и хуже, — говорит ему Ньют. Из его голоса внезапно пропадает весь яд, остаётся только облегчение. Он помогает Германну подняться. — В смысле, я сожалею о твоей трости, но, по крайней мере, сломалась не нога.

— Не в прямом смысле, но… — Германн одновременно вцепляется в Ньюта, иначе упадёт без его поддержки, и пытается отстраниться. — Но я могу заверить вас, доктор Гейзлер, что я теперь столь же недееспособен, как если бы это была нога.

— Не правда, не строй из себя Королеву Драмы. — Они доходят до лаборатории, и Ньют помогает ему сесть, а потом смотрит на куски трости в своих руках. — Может, их можно скрепить изолентой, или чем-то типа того.

— Я буду не способен полноценно на неё опираться, — вздыхает Германн из кресла. — Она бесполезна.

Ньют тоже вздыхает.

— Ладно. И как долго ждать замену этой штуки? Не должно же возникнуть особых проблем, так?

Вопрос довольно глупый. До К-дня — нет, трость прислали бы быстро. Несколько часов максимум. Но многое изменилось за последние десять лет, в том числе: шоппинг стал не таким лёгким занятием. Германн дёргает плечом. Он вымотан. Падение с лестницы, похоже, забрало у него больше моральных сил, чем он думал.

— Две недели? Три? Господи, три недели.

— У тебя нет замены или чего-то вроде? — неверяще уточняет Ньют.

Германн ворчит себе под нос, качая головой. У него была запасная. Он потерял одну, сделанную из дуба и серебра, что его мама купила ему, после атаки кайдзю около года назад. Он чувствует себя глупо, что не купил еще одну пока было время.  
Ньютон хмурится. Он выглядит так, словно по какой-то причине винит во всём происходящем себя.

— Не то, чтобы именно вы столкнули меня с лестницы, доктор Гейзлер.

— Ага, — задумчиво выдыхает Ньют. — Но теперь я чувствую себя ужасно, потому что думал об этом несколько лет.

Он улыбается, так что Германн сомневается, что Ньют серьезно. Но даже если и серьезно, Германн едва ли обижен. Он тоже думал о том, чтобы столкнуть Ньютона с лестницы с самого первого дня.

Повисает угрюмое молчание, пока они оба смотрят на куски трости.

— У нас одинаковое расписание, — минуту спустя говорит Ньют. — Я могу заменить твою трость на пару недель.

— Прости? — переспрашивает Германн, надеясь, что ему удалось спрятать возмущение. Ньют честно пытается помочь, просто не понимает, что предлагает.

Ньютон пожимает плечами, словно за последние восемь секунд очень тщательно всё обдумал.

— Ну, ты едва ли покидаешь лабораторию, в любом случае. Так что, что? Редкие походы в столовую и туалет? И, понимаю, тебе, скорее всего, совсем не нужен сосед на три недели, но, только если ты не собираешься наспех собрать рацию, я не вижу другого выхода.

Германн видит несколько вариантов. Он может сделать временную замену трости. Возможно, даже собрать инвалидное кресло из кусков всего, что валяется в их убежище. Но на все варианты нужно время, которого у них, вообще-то, нет. Следующее нападение ожидается со дня на день. Так что он согласно кивает.

— Думаю, других вариантов нет, — наконец признает он. Ньютон выдыхает.

— Отлично, — говорит Ньютон. — Надеюсь, ты хочешь есть, потому что я умираю от голода.

Германн вздыхает.

— Мы только что пришли сюда, — говорит он, обводя взглядом лабораторию, но всё равно неловко поднимается и позволяет Ньютону взять себя за руку.

Когда они под руку заходят в столовую, никто даже не поднимает на них взгляд, что Германн воспринимает как личное оскорбление. Ньютон отводит его к столу и усаживает на стул. Германн пытается возразить, но Ньютон опережает его:

— Чего хочешь?

Германн обычно отталкивает помощь. Настойчивую, надоедливую, дай-мне-это-сделать помощь, которую ему навязывали семья и коллеги с самого первого дня, как он получил травмы. Но Ньютон действует по-другому. Он не думает, что Германн не справляется. Он выглядит так, словно поступил бы тем же образом для кого угодно другого.

Наконец, Германн позволяет себе сделать заказ с места, и Ньютон исчезает в очереди. Когда он возвращается, на подносе для Германна лежит печенька, о которой тот не просил. Германн смотрит на него, но Ньют только пожимает плечами:

— Я взял себе одну, но потом почувствовал себя неловко, вдруг ты не знал, что там было печенье, и попросил бы принести одну, если бы знал?

— Я бы не стал просить о… — начинает Германн, возвращая печенье, но Ньютон закатывает глаза, и пихает печенье обратно, чуть ли не ему в лицо.

— Возьми чёртову печеньку, Германн.

Германн хочет поспорить: он никогда особо не любил сладкое, и Ньютон не его мать, так что он не должен делать то, чего не хочет. Но чувство, что он обязан Ньюту, раз уж собирается использовать его как костыль следующие три недели, не даёт ему покоя. И, в любом случае, Ньют просто хотел порадовать его. Он кивает и оставляет печеньку на подносе, принимаясь за еду без дальнейших разборок.

Ньют заканчивает намного раньше Германна. Он смешивает всю еду в одну кучу и запихивает в рот как животное. Потом Ньютон терпеливо ждёт целую минуту, прежде чем начинает стучать пальцами по столу и разваливается сразу на нескольких стульях.

— Почему ты так медленно ешь? — раздраженно спрашивает он спустя бесконечно долгие пять минут.

— Потому что у меня есть манеры, доктор Гейзлер, и я был выращен не в сарае.

Ньютон издевательски усмехается:

— Серьёзно, мам?

Чувствуя, что начинает краснеть из-за издевки, Германн собирает все свои силы, прячет эмоции и ворчит:

— Ты сам предложил помощь. Если хочешь — можешь уйти. Я уверен, здесь найдется человек, который согласится довести меня до лаборатории.

Ньютон секунду выглядит виноватым, но потом усмехается:

— Мы могли бы пристегнуть жилет и упряжь к Максу, чтобы он таскал тебя с места на место.

Закатывая глаза, Германн добавляет:

— Он определенно был бы лучшим компаньоном.

Ньют выглядит искренне задетым.

— Уверен, — говорит он, впрочем, без яда в голосе, и Германн не отвечает. Он начинает есть немного быстрее, а Ньют достаёт из кармана старый, потертый iPod.

Ньют успевает отвратительно пропеть три мерзкие попсовые песенки прошлого десятилетия, прежде чем Германн заканчивает есть. Он начинает вставать, но Ньютон выразительно смотрит на печенье, оставшееся нетронутым на подносе. Он не двигается, до тех пор, пока Германн не садится обратно, разворачивает печеньку и смиренно откусывает кусочек. Крайне неохотно, он признает, что она достаточно вкусная, чтобы её доесть. Ньютон улыбается, когда он сминает пустую обёртку.

— Наконец-то, — говорит он, вскакивая на ноги как чёртик из коробочки, тут же подавая руку. Германн оглядывается на толпу пилотов, занятых едой на собственных подносах, пока Ньют ведет его к выходу. Он хмурится, когда понимает, что они никого не волнуют.

— Ты без трости, идиот, — говорит Ньют, когда они выходят в холл. — Они не хотят таращиться на тебя. Просто пытаются быть вежливыми.

У Германна появляется сложное выражение на лице. Он думает, почему ему самому это не пришло в голову. Никто в Шаттердоме не обращался к нему иначе как с уважением.

Кроме Ньютона.

— Я не идиот. Мой IQ по меньшей мере столь же высок, как и твой.

— Мгм, — невпечатленно бормочет Ньютон.

— Я изучал физику в МТИ* в тринадцать лет, — ощетинившись, добавляет он.

— Я защитил третью докторскую в пятнадцать, Германн, какая разница? — Германн открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Ньютон опережает: — Mein Gott, можешь ты уже успокоиться? Беру слова назад, ты не идиот, черт побери. — Они проходят еще несколько шагов, прежде чем Ньютон еле слышно бормочет: — Просто придурок.

— Говорит мечтающий стать рок-звездой фанатик кайдзю, — мгновенно шипит в ответ Германн.

— Я сейчас кину тебя, — решительно говорит Ньют, но не кидает.

Когда они возвращаются в лабораторию, Германн использует стол, лестницу и поднос для мела для поддержки, и ему хватает, так что Ньют может спокойно заниматься собственной работой. На нём наушники, а внутренности кайдзю неприятно хлюпают, пока Германн проверяет и перепроверяет уравнения.

Только час спустя Германн звонит, чтобы заказать замену трости, с просьбой доставить так быстро, как только возможно.

— Это срочно, — говорит он женщине на той стороне линии. — Есть ли возможность дать заказу высокий приоритет?

— Никак не раньше, чем через две недели, доктор Готтлиб, мне жаль. Учитывая, что следующее нападение ожидается рядом с Гонг-Конгом, не так много людей готовы летать туда за посылками, что сильно тормозит систему.

Он понимает, правда, понимает. Но ему всё равно приходится прикусить язык, чтобы удержать себя от вымещения злости на бедной девушке. Он обуздывает эмоции, и слышит, как Ньютон у него за спиной кричит сквозь рёв музыки в наушниках.

— Ты звонишь по поводу трости? Тебе пришлют крутую?

Германн оборачивается, вскидывая брови. Он дожидается, когда Ньют уберет наушники, и заинтригованно переспрашивает:

— «Крутую»?

— Ага, попроси сделанную из кости кайдзю или типа того. Дай мне телефон, хочу узнать, что у них есть. Можешь воспользоваться возможностью и улучшить свой имидж.

— Не неси чепухи, у меня всё в порядке с имиджем, — ворчит Германн. Он слышит хихиканье девушки с той стороны линии и вздыхает, прежде чем возвращается к разговору.

— Приношу свои извинения, мисс. Благодарю за потраченное время.

Когда он кладёт трубку, то замечает, что Ньют задумчиво смотрит на останки на своём столе.

— Спорю, я мог бы сделать тебе трость из костей кайдзю. Они у меня были, но пришлось уничтожить. Тебе стоило сломать трость на прошлой неделе.

Германн закатывает глаза.

— Согласен, по крайней мере, в таком случае прошла бы уже половина времени от вынужденного ожидания новой.

Когда наступает ночь, Германн осознаёт, что устал даже сильнее, чем обычно, но упорно игнорирует своё состояние. Он не уверен, что чувствует по поводу вынужденного соседства с Ньютоном в своей комнате. В каждой комнате на разных сторонах есть кровать и футон, но «разные стороны» — всё еще довольно близкое соседство, и всё, о чём он может думать, что лучше бы Ньютону не храпеть.

Когда Германн наконец сдаётся и оборачивается, то обнаруживает, что Ньют уснул за столом, неудобно разместив голову на сгибе локтя, пока вторая рука упала на колени.

Теперь Германн чувствует вину. Он предполагал, что Ньютон известит его, прежде чем отключится. Он выдержал всего минуту после того, как закончил есть, чтобы поторопить Германна, и Готтлиб не думал, что с работой будет иначе. Шатко, Германн добирается до Ньютона, опирается на стол, и на мгновение замирает, не уверенный, что делать дальше.

— Доктор Гейзлер, — мягко говорит он, чувствуя себя глупо, потому что не может понять, как разбудить его. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к его плечу. — Ньютон, — говорит он настойчивее и трясет за плечо. Ньютон просыпается и выпрямляется так быстро, что Германн отскакивает, автоматически перенося вес на трость, которой больше нет, и падает.

— Чёрт! — Ньютон вскакивает и подбегает к нему, чтобы помочь подняться. — Чёрт, прости, ты в порядке?

— В порядке, — отвечает Германн сквозь стиснутые зубы, боль расползается от бедра к голени. — Всё нормально, я в порядке, ты не… ты не виноват.

— Я не думал, что усну, мне правда жаль… чёрт, точно всё нормально? Утром ты упал точно также.

Германн хочет сказать, что вполне осведомлён о своём утреннем падении: боль от него распространилась на всю его правую сторону. Но по Ньюту видно, что он в ужасе и раскаивается, так что Германн сворачивает тему: — Я приму горячую ванну, Ньютон, и всё будет хорошо.

Ньютон кивает.

— Прости, я не хотел засыпать, клянусь, я даже не был уставшим буквально минуту назад.

— Ты всё ещё извиняешься? — спрашивает Германн, пораженный тем, как сильно Ньют переживает.

— Ну, да, я же виноват.

— Ты не планировал меня пугать, — мягко настаивает Германн, разве Ньютон не должен и сам это понимать? — Всё в порядке, я в порядке. Ничего не сломано.

Когда они добираются до комнаты Германна, Ньютон внезапно говорит:

— Могу набрать тебе ванну, если хочешь.

Германн обдумывал идею с ванной с того момента, как высказал её вслух. Он слишком устал, и, в любом случае, это та черта, за которую он не хотел заходить сегодня с Ньютоном. Но Ньютон уже исчез в ванной, а по скромному пространству комнаты разнесся звук падающей воды.

Ньютон осознает, насколько это неловкий план, только когда выходит из ванной.

— Оу, — говорит он. — Хочешь переодеться в купальный костюм?

— Вы же не серьезно, доктор Гейзлер. — Ньют пожимает плечами. — Ты же биолог, — напоминает Германн.

Ньютон еще раз пожимает плечами.

— Ага, специалист по биологии кайдзю. — Когда Германн хмурится, он смягчается. — Но, да, ладно, ты прав. Тебе будет нужна помощь только с тем, чтобы залезть и вылезти, так?

— Не каждый раз, — медленно говорит Германн, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько он сможет пройти без трости, прежде чем потеряет баланс. Сможет ли добраться до ванной, а затем вернуться обратно? И понимает, что не знает ответа — никогда не задавался вопросом. Трость всегда была в пределах досягаемости. В любом случае, сегодня он не способен на какие-либо передвижения. Два падения за двадцать часов забрали все его силы.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ньют, словно знает. — Отлично, замечательно. В смысле, я мог бы помогать и каждый раз, но… Так лучше.

Ньютон сбегает, чтобы принести ему полотенце, а Германн снимает свой свитер, и замирает в неуверенности перед остальным. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз оказывался голым перед другим человеком. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что огрызнулся на Ньюта из-за купального костюма. Внезапно, это не кажется такой уж плохой идеей.

В любом случае, у него нет ничего подходящего, так что не важно.

Когда Ньют возвращается, он кидает полотенце Германну, и неловко мямлит:

— Я… я просто…

И разворачивается лицом к стене. Германн закатывает глаза, но признается себе, что оценил поступок Ньютона. Он раздевается до конца и оборачивает полотенце на талии.

— Готово, — говорит он. Ньют резко разворачивается, и хватает Германна за руку, стоит ему только подняться на ноги.

Когда Германн убирает полотенце, он ожидает реакцию Ньюта на поврежденную, искромсанную кожу на его правом бедре. Но Ньютон никак не реагирует, и Германн поднимает на него взгляд. Ньют даже не смотрит в сторону его ноги. Сначала проверяет воду, затем оборачивается и смотрит Германну в лицо.

— Ладно, чувак, поехали.

Ньютон на удивление аккуратен, когда помогает ему забраться в ванну. Германн ждёт, что Ньютон неловко зависнет, как только Германн заберётся, и будет обращаться с ним так, словно Германн совершенно недееспособен, как делали медработники и члены семьи: все, кому приходилось помогать ему в первые дни после ранения. Но Ньют разворачивается к двери.

— Позови, когда закончишь.

— Ты же не храпишь? — дерзко спрашивает Ньютон, когда они готовятся ко сну. Германн презрительно усмехается. — Говоришь? Что-нибудь странное? Хромаешь по комнате во сне?

— Очень смешно.

Ньютону, похоже, смешно.

— Ладно, просто уточняю. Мне надо знать, к чему готовиться. А теперь время получить мои прекрасные три часа сна.

По тону Ньюта сложно определить, говорит он серьёзно или шутит. Германн ничего не отвечает.

— Спокойной ночи, Германн, — говорит Ньютон спустя минуту шуршания. Германну неловко что-то отвечать, поэтому он молчит. Он засыпает под звук медленного и ровного дыхания Ньютона.

Следующим утром Германн просыпается лицом к лицу Ньюта, что неясным очертанием зависло где-то в тридцати сантиметрах от него.

— Gott im Himmel! **

Ньютон смеется.

— Я принёс тебе завтрак из столовой, — радостно сообщает он, и Германн думает, как давно тот проснулся. — Бекон и яичница?

Он кладёт поднос на колени Германну раньше, чем тот успевает нормально сесть.

Он хочет сказать «Спасибо», но выходит:

— Почему?

Впрочем, Ньют не обижается. Он пожимает плечами.

— Тебе требуется вечность, чтобы сделать что угодно, — он растягивает последние два слова так, словно их четыре, и Германн слышит в его словах тон пятилетнего ребенка. — Я проснулся вечность назад, и пытался подождать, но умирал от голода, так что решил убить двух зайцев одним ударом, и принести что-нибудь тебе. Кстати, ты всё же храпишь.

Германн в ужасе.

— Не правда, — спорит он так, словно знает наверняка.

— Не громко, — уверяет его Ньютон, усмехаясь. — Но, да, немного храпишь.

Германн запихивает в рот вилку, с огромным количеством яичницы на ней, только чтобы скрыть смущение.

Из-за потерянной мобильности Германна их расписание не меняется. Ньютон не требуется поблизости, пока Германн сидит у доски. Они работают в тишине. Или в том, что считается тишиной, если дело касается Ньютона. Германн слышит слабые отголоски музыки, доносящиеся из наушников Гейзлера, и старается не отвлекаться на них.

— Ты оглохнешь таким образом, — говорит Германн, когда Ньютон, наконец, снимает наушники, на время их похода в столовую.

— Ну, учитывая, что ты мне должен за то, что я тебя везде таскаю, ты можешь послушать мою музыку за меня, если я действительно оглохну, — говорит Ньют, закатывая глаза. — Что хочешь?

У Германна занимает целую секунду, чтобы осознать, что Ньютон имеет в виду еду. Германн возмущенно поднимает взгляд. Он абсолютно уверен, что может встать в очередь вместе с Ньютом. Но мысль о том, как держать поднос ровно, одновременно цепляясь за Ньютона, заставляет его передумать.

Ньютон ест медленнее сегодня. Германн чуть-чуть ускоряется. Ньютон всё равно заканчивает первым, но вместо того, чтобы надеть наушники, он завязывает непринужденный разговор о работе, пока дожидается Германна.

Они выстраивают ритм, определенную рутину. Они едва ли покидают лабораторию, разве что в туалет и столовую, а ночи постепенно перестают быть неловкими.

Неделю спустя после случившегося Ньютон спрашивает его:

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что случится, если ты умрешь во время следующей атаки?

Они уже выключили свет и лежали в кроватях, и обычно к этому времени даже Ньютон уже замолкал. У Германна уходит время, чтобы осознать его слова.

— Не думал, — неловко отвечает он. — В смысле, ничего бы не случилось. Я был бы мёртв.

Он не уверен, что именно Ньютон имеет в виду, спрашивая такое. Он знает, что Ньютон не верит в жизнь после смерти, так что Германн не понимает, какой ответ требуется.

После продолжительного молчания, Германн слышит:

— Я бы скучал по тебе.

Германн не знает, что ответить.

— Оу, — наконец проговаривает он. Ему становится некомфортно. Он ничего не говорит еще несколько секунд, но чувствует, что должен сказать хоть что-то. Говорить Ньютону, что чувствует тоже самое кажется ему слишком личным, да и он в любом случае не может представить, чтобы Ньютон умер раньше него. Наконец, он говорит: — Тогда я постараюсь не умереть.

Ньютон смеется.

Утром ничего не меняется. Они не упоминают произошедшего. Ньютон приветствует его с кофе и говорит, что в столовой закончилось молоко, так что Германну придётся довольствоваться чёрным. Германн думает, не приснился ли ему вчерашний разговор.

В лаборатории тоже особо ничего не происходит. Кроме одного случая. Германн идёт от доски к столу, и внезапно чувствует руку Ньюта на своей пояснице. Она там всего секунду, Ньютон прекрасно знает, что Германну не требуется поддержка на таком коротком участке пути, но он проходит у Германна за спиной к книжной полке, и действует словно бы инстинктивно.

Ничего не меняется, но чувствуется иначе. Германн замечает детали, и думает, возможно ли, что всё менялось постепенно и он только что осознал? Они стали меньше огрызаться, и большинство их разговоров стали легче, перестав быть войной.

Раньше всё было неловко, а теперь они пришли к равновесию. Ньютон всегда рядом, когда это требуется, и никогда на пути. Он больше не конфузится, когда помогает Германну забраться в ванну или кровать, и Германн привык отвечать на все его «спокойной ночи». Они начали раньше ложиться, и есть в положенные часы. Всё кажется куда проще, чем во все последние годы.

Однажды ночью они лежат в темноте, когда Германн неожиданно выпаливает:

— Я бы тоже скучал по вам, доктор Гейзлер.

— Спасибо, Германн, — отвечает Ньютон. Пауза, а затем: — Куда я ухожу?

— Не… никуда, я надеюсь, — он морщится и поправляет сам себя: — вероятнее всего. Я просто, я имел в виду, если бы ты умер. При нападении.

Нет ответа. Германн помнит, что ему тоже потребовалось прилично времени, чтобы отреагировать. Но молчание Ньюта растягивается на несколько минут.

— Тебе принципиально звать меня доктором Гейзлером? — наконец, спрашивает он. — Ты уже называл меня Ньютоном, и не умер.

Германн вздыхает. Первое, что сказал ему Ньютон в их первую встречу: «зови меня Ньют». С самого вступления в PPDC он придумал себе миссию: откинуть все формальности, что всегда ставило Германна в тупик. Ему неприятно, когда Ньютон так делает — по крайней мере, перед другими людьми. Недостаток профессионализма у Ньюта кажется незначительным сам по себе, но Германн очень не хочет, чтобы он распространился и на остальных на базе.

Ньютон тысячу раз умолял называть его по короткому имени, или, по крайней мере, по первому имени, но теперь в его словах кроется что-то еще, чего раньше не было. Там где обычно раздражение и ощущение, что над Германном шутят, теперь всё просто. Откровенное пожалуйста. Германн неожиданно чувствует себя виноватым за то, что отвергал его всё это время.

— Спокойной ночи, Ньютон.

Что-то не даёт ему сказать просто «Ньют», всё еще слишком неформально, слишком неловко, но и этого достаточно. Он слышит, как Ньютон хмыкает.

— Спасибо.

Следующим утром Германн просыпается и видит кофе на тумбочке рядом. Ньютон надел наушники и собирает футон, как и каждое утро. Германн молча наблюдает. Ньютон еще не заметил, что он проснулся. Он еще не надел рубашку, и Германн может видеть его татуировки, исчезающие у пояса. Когда он поворачивается, Германн видит переплетение разноцветных монстров у него на лопатках и вдоль позвоночника.

Германн думает, есть ли хоть сантиметр не покрытой краской кожи ниже его шеи, кроме кистей. Он чувствует себя глупо, когда понимает, о чём думает, и садится, чтобы переключиться на другое. Ньютон замечает движение и оборачивается. Он снимает наушники с улыбкой, и Германн слышит невыносимые звуки метала, льющиеся из наушников у его шеи.

— Что? — спрашивает Ньютон спустя секунду, и Германн осознаёт, что таращился.

— Было больно?

Ньютон реагирует не совсем так, как Германн ожидал. Его взгляд внезапно становится напряженным и он дергает плечами. Он отводит взгляд, когда говорит:

— Не-а.

Германн догадывается, за этим скрывается что-то большее, но понимает, что лучше не спрашивать. Он кивает:

— Они очень качественно сделаны.

Словно его переключили, лицо Ньюта опять меняется, и он широко улыбается:

— Так тебе они нравятся.

— Нет, — настаивает Германн, но лицо его, похоже, предаёт, потому что Ньют продолжает улыбаться. — Я считаю их ужасающе безвкусными, но они качественно сделаны.

— Ага-ага, — отмахивается Ньютон. — Ты готов идти на завтрак, или как?

Ньют оставляет его за столиком, пока идёт за подносом. Перед уходом он слегка хлопает Германна по плечу. В этом больше нет ничего необычного. С самого начала у них не осталось выбора, кроме как смириться с большим количеством физического контакта. Но за последнюю неделю прикасаться друг к другу стало проще, привычнее, прикосновения перестали быть просто необходимостью. Ньютон несколько раз шутил, что стоило бы носить Германна на спине, чтобы добираться быстрее, но Германн всегда отшучивался:

— Я почти на фут выше тебя, Ньютон. Ты никогда никуда не доберёшься.

Мако замечает Германна в одиночестве, и подходит.

— Где Ньют? — с любопытством спрашивает она. Остальные в убежище привыкли видеть их постоянно вместе задолго до происшествия. В конце концов, было невозможно найти одного без другого, кроме как во время приёмов пищи.

— Он пошёл за нашим ланчем, — легко отвечает Германн. — Что я могу для Вас сделать, мисс Мори?

Лицо Мако светлеет, когда она вспоминает, зачем пришла.

— О! — она улыбается. — Ваша посылка сегодня пришла! Думаю, это трость. Подумала, надо Вам сообщить. Хотите, чтобы я принесла её вам?

Неожиданно, Германн чувствует тяжесть в груди. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза.

— Это… чудесные новости, мисс Мори, — наконец говорит он, и Мако, кажется, замечает, что он не совсем искренен. — Я… нет необходимости. Ньютон отведёт меня обратно в комнату после ланча, чтобы я мог забрать её сам.

Мако улыбается. Она поднимает взгляд, и ищет Ньютона, а затем садится рядом.

— Если хотите, я могу сохранить это в секрете, — говорит она, понизив голос.

— Нет необходимости, — отвечает Германн, смущенно опустив взгляд на стол. На секунду идея кажется ему хорошей.

Мако понимающе кивает. Она поднимается на ноги, и говорит:

— Ньюту это тоже нравится, доктор. Ваш договор. Если Вы его попросите, он останется.

Германн слабо улыбается. Он сомневается в её словах.

— Спасибо, мисс Мори, — вежливо говорит он. — Я… Я буду иметь в виду.

Мако собирается уходить, стоит Ньюту приблизиться. Она машет ему, и он энергично кричит в ответ:

— Эй, Мако! — достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все в столовой. Он садится и передаёт Германну его поднос и спрашивает:

— О чем вы, ребята, говорили?

Германн сомневается, а потому нервничает. Германн не помнит, когда в последний раз лгал за всю свою жизнь, но неожиданно, ему хочется солгать. Но он не знает как, ничего убедительного не приходит на ум, так что он только ровно говорит:

— Мою трость прислали сегодня.

Ему хочется увидеть вспышку разочарования на лице Ньюта. Но мгновение спустя Ньютон улыбается, из эмоций видна только восторженность.

— Эй, отлично! — говорит он. — Если хочешь, можем сходить за ней сейчас.

Германн в ужасе опускает взгляд на еду.

Нет, он не может. Ему нужен еще один обед с Ньютоном. Он ничего не говорит, и Ньютон неловко предлагает:

— Или, знаешь, после обеда, можем просто… Просто подождать конца обеда, отлично.

Германн чувствует волну вины, когда осознает, что делал последние две недели. У Ньюта совсем не было времени на себя. Ему пришлось замедлить маниакальный темп своей жизни из-за Германна. Ему пришлось спать на плохо набитом футоне и помогать инвалиду забираться в ванну и кровать две недели. Ему просто хочется немного спокойствия; спокойствия, которое он заслуживает после всех проблем. А Германн слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отпустить его прежде, чем сам будет готов.

В любом случае, это крайне глупо. Он ненавидел их соглашение в начале. Оно было глупым и неловким, и неудобным. Ничего не могло стать простым. Оно не должно было стать простым. Оно должно было быть выматывающим и некомфортным, и разочаровывающим. И, очевидно, так и было для Ньюта.

Так всё и было. Для Германна причина более или менее была в компании другого человека. Для Ньютона — ответственность. Бремя.

Он был бременем.

— Чувак, Германн, хочешь сходим за ней сейчас?

Германн осознаёт, что уже неизвестно сколько таращится пустым взглядом на еду, зависнув в собственных мыслях. Он отвечает:

— С тем же успехом можем поесть, раз уж ты всё равно уже принёс еду, — говорит он, чувствуя, как неприятно сжимается желудок. Он не может пойти за ней сейчас, еще нет. Он хочет еще один обед, на котором Ньютон будет ждать его. Еще один раз.

Впрочем, обед необычно тих. Ньютон выглядит расстроенным, а Германн чувствует себя ужасно, что оттягивает неизбежное, когда Ньют очевидно хочет, чтобы всё уже закончилось.

И, хотя он переполнен эмоциями, Германн всё же заканчивает ужин из чувства вины, а Ньютон смотрит на свой поднос с удивлением, ведь там осталась еще половина еды.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ньют, и поднимается, вместо того, чтобы доесть. — Готов освободиться от меня?

Германн смотрит на него. Он хочет сказать, что не готов. Но вместо этого опирается на руку Ньютона.

Какая глупость, говорит Германн себе, и чувствует, с каким ужасом вцепился в руку Ньюта. Они уже работают вместе. Они работали вместе годы, и продолжат работать вместе, вероятно, еще несколько. Они видят друг друга каждый день. Их лаборатория спроектирована так, что найти минуту в тишине и покое друг от друга — невозможно.

Их соглашение длилось всего две недели, нет никаких причин привязываться. Всё придёт в норму, всё вернётся на круги своя, как и положено. Ньютон останется константой в его повседневной жизни. Единственная вещь, которая поменяется: у него снова будет комната для него одного. Он перестанет быть бременем, и вновь начнет заботиться о себе сам.

Германн не понимает, почему от логики рассуждений ужасное чувство только усиливается.

Ньютон должно быть заметил, что Германн сжимает его руку сильнее обычного, потому что останавливается и спрашивает:

— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — Германн даже не успевает ответить, как Ньют обеспокоенно на него смотрит и добавляет: — Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя сейчас вырвет.

— Я в порядке.

— Я всё еще готов дотащить тебя на своей спине, если нужно, — говорит Ньют с неуверенной улыбкой.

Германн думает, серьезно ли он. Он никогда не может точно сказать, когда Ньют шутит, а когда пытается не принимать ситуацию всерьез. Ньют неожиданно хватает его за руку и ведет спиной вперёд, пока его колени не натыкаются на что-то твёрдое.

— Так, всё. Сиди, Германн, дыши глубоко.

Германн садится, и Ньютон опускается тоже, садясь перед ним на колени, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Он так и не убрал одну руку с его руку, а другой провел по волосам, да там и оставил. Германн только сейчас осознает, что всё вокруг расплывается. Он моргает несколько раз, пока не может ясно видеть лицо Ньютона. Ньют смотрит на него обеспокоенно.

— В порядке, приятель? — спустя несколько минут спрашивает Ньютон. — Выглядишь фигово.

У Германна всё пересохло во рту, так что он просто кивает. Ньютон не выглядит убежденным.

— Хочешь, отведу тебя в комнату, полежишь немного? Могу сам сходить за твоей тростью и принести тебе.

Он больше не хочет быть чьим-то бременем, но он чувствует головокружение. Германн снова кивает.

Ньютон хмурится.

— Ты вообще в состоянии идти, чувак?

Еще кивок. Ньютон вздыхает и помогает Германну подняться, держа его за руку и поддерживая под спину. От столовой до спален небольшое расстояние, но Ньютон идёт достаточно медленно, чтобы их путь занял вечность.

— Должно быть, съел что-то плохое, — предполагает Германн неловко.

— Было похоже скорее на паническую атаку, — настаивает Ньютон, и Германн почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что пытался скрыть своё состояние от того, кто принимает три разных лекарства от тревожности. — Уверен, что в порядке? Что-то не так с твоими цифрами?

— Ничего, — честно отвечает Германн. — Ничего непредсказуемого, по крайней мере. Следующая атака кайдзю вероятнее всего ожидается не раньше следующего месяца.

Ньютону нечего ответить. Они добираются до комнаты Германна, и Ньютон помогает ему сесть на постель. — Просто расслабься немного, хорошо? Я принесу тебе трость, и ты сможешь спуститься в лабораторию, когда тебе станет лучше.

Германн ничего не отвечает. Ньютон уходит прежде, чем он успевает его остановить.

В комнате слишком тихо. Никто другой не дышит, не с кем поговорить. Он не слышит привычных звуков, с которыми другой человек пытался бы устроиться с удобством на футоне. Только мертвая тишина.

Ему не должно быть так некомфортно. Германн не слышал ничего другого с самого первого дня работы здесь. Но теперь тишина чувствуется неправильной. Некомфортной. Почти мешающей.

Когда Ньютон возвращается с тростью, Германн поднимается на ноги.

— Я чувствую себя значительно лучше, — настаивает он. — Я пойду с тобой.

Он берет в руки трость из дерева вишни и опирается на неё со всей силой. На секунду он с безумием надеется, что она треснет пополам, но она остается целой.

Ньютон нервно смотрит на Германна, но кивает.

— Хорошо, приятель, просто скажи, если передумаешь.

На пути в лабораторию Ньют идет слишком близко. Германн понимает, что наклоняется к нему больше, чем опирается на свою новую трость. Спустя всего шагов десять Ньютон поднимает руку и берет Германна за локоть: срабатывает мышечная память. От резкого движения они оба словно просыпаются. Ньютон отстраняется. Германн опирается на свою трость, и дальше до лаборатории они идут в тишине.

Во время ужина всё повторяется. Снимая наушники, Ньютон подходит к столу Германна и помогает подняться на ноги. На этот раз они успевают выйти из лаборатории, прежде чем Германн останавливается.

— Моя, э… моя трость.

Смутившись, Ньют бежит обратно и возвращается с тростью, и передаёт её Германну, а затем отшатывается назад на секунду, словно неуверен, должны ли они всё еще есть вместе.

Германн ждёт, так что они идут в столовую рядом.

Во время ужина боль в груди Германна стихает. Они вместе стоят в линии и лениво спорят и язвят во время еды. Ничего не должно меняться, говорит себе Германн. Всё хорошо, ему не о чём беспокоиться.

Самовнушение держится до позднего вечера. Ньютон зевает и встаёт. Он на секунду замирает, ожидая, пока не осознаёт, что может идти один.

— Ох, а… — он стоит, качаясь с пятки на носок, и бормочет: — Думаю… увидимся завтра утром, Германн?

Германн чувствует напряжение в каждой клеточке тела. Он не может собраться и тоже уйти сейчас. Это было бы слишком очевидно, слишком жалко. Он опускает взгляд в пол.

— Да, спокойной ночи, доктор Гейзлер.

Инстинктивно он пытается восстановить здоровую дистанцию между ними, но Ньютон выглядит абсолютно опустошенным при звуках своего имени. Слишком поздно брать слова назад, так что они оба смотрят нервно друг на друга до самого ухода Ньютона.

Неожиданно лаборатория становится слишком большой.

Слишком большой, слишком тёмной и слишком тихой. Всего этого слишком много. Германн не может дышать. Он должен уйти отсюда. Он, не глядя, хватается за трость и хромает в коридор. Он всё еще может видеть Ньютона, волокущего ноги в конце холла, и окликает его. Трость — недостаточная поддержка, и он врезается в стену, когда видит, что Ньютон обернулся.

Ньютон реагирует мгновенно, разворачивается на каблуках и бежит обратно по коридору навстречу ему.

— Германн! — голос Ньюта неожиданно звучит совсем близко. Германн моргает. Его лицо тоже слишком близко. Ньютон вновь крепко вцепился в его руки, поднимая его вверх с куда большей силой, чем Германн от него ожидал. — Германн, всё хорошо, я здесь, всё хорошо.

— Прости, — на выдохе повторяет Германн, вцепившись в рубашку Ньютона. — Прости, прости, это крайне нелепо.

— Не-а, — улыбается Ньютон, и Германн осознает, что они сидят, прямо как ранее у столовой, только на этот раз Германн на полу. Он неосознанно думает, помог ли Ньютон ему опуститься, или он упал сам, прежде чем Ньютон успел добежать. — Я тоже не рад, если честно.

Германн не может смотреть ему в глаза.

— Совершенно глупо, — наконец, бормочет он. — Я прекрасно способен… последние двадцать семь лет…

— Да, да, понятно, — Ньют прерывает Германна прежде, чем тот начнёт задыхаться. — Я знаю, что ты способен о себе позаботится, Германн, но, может, ты просто устал быть в одиночестве?

Германн не отвечает.

— Пойдём к тебе, ладно? — спрашивает Ньютон. — Давай оба попробуем поспать.

Германн глубоко вздыхает, но всё еще не может сформировать фразу. Ньютон нервно ему улыбается.

— Готов вставать?

Вместо ответа Германн крепче сжимает пальцы на рубашке Ньютона и начинает тянуть себя вверх. Ньют подхватывает его трость с пола и подаёт ему. Германн не берет трость, пряча лицо у Ньютона на плече.

Он чувствует как Ньютон вздыхает и предполагает, что это из-за раздражения. Чувствуя вину, он начинает отстраняться, но Ньютон кладёт руку ему на плечи и притягивает ближе, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Он бормочет что-то, чего Германн не может разобрать, но это неважно, потому что Ньютон говорит:

— Пойдём домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Название работы — строчка из песни The Decemberists "Don't Carry It All"


End file.
